scream tournament
by Wiley Fox
Summary: What would happen if the killers from scream fought? Not all at once I mean tournament style? who'll come out on top and prove they are indeed the best ghostface? And who'll die trying?
1. Stu vs Mickey

Have you ever wondered what would happen if the killers from scream went toe to toe with each other tournament style. Well I have and that's why were here. I've decided to make this little story (yes there will be at least slight plot and or storyline throughout the fights) to see what would happen. Billy will have so sit out the first round sadly. During each fight the respectable killer will be the age they were before they died. Also Sydney will be the age she was in scream three

here will be the first round

Stu vs Mickey

Roman vs Jill

Charlie vs Debbie

"You're forgetting one thing about Billy Loomis" Sydney says trying her best to fight back her tears. Mickey looks at her and smirked "and what's that" Mickey asks pointing his gun up "I fucking killed him" Sydney spat whipping her chain as hard as she could slapping Mickey in the mouth busting his lip causing him to stumble back as Sydney ran passed him running to the door. Mickey growled and composed himself before running to Sydney grabbing her by her hair and whipped her down. "I did have an agreement with Debbie but you know what, screw the agreement!" Mickey growls as he placed his knife to her throat. "Any last words?" Mickey asked smiling.

Sydney looks over and a shocked expression crossed her face as she saw Stu "Stu?" Sydney mutters "well not the best last words but I don't judge" Mickey smiles. "How about this for last words Who ever told you, you could wear my mask!" Stu growled as Mickey looked over seeing Stu. Sydney took the opportunity to knee Mickey in the gut as hard as she could. Mickey gasped and let go he was about to stab Sydney but Stu tackled him punching him multiple times in the face. Mickey kicked Stu off of him and slashed at him cutting his arm.

Stu growls letting go as he grabbed his bloody arm as Mickey chuckled Stu takes out his knife slashing at Mickey slicing his stomach open, he growls as he stabbed Stu in the chest just as Stu stabbed him swiftly in the gut three times and he twists the knife watching Mickey's face contort in pain as Stu continued stabbing him multiple times. Stu smiled as he was stabbing Mickey who was currently coughing up blood.

Stu smirks as he pushed Mickey into the wall, he slid down the wall leaving a blood trail as blood dripped from his lips he was bleeding out. Sydney cautiously walked towards Stu not knowing wether to trust him or not. "Uh Stu...why did you save me" Sydney asks curiously. "Like I said I've always had a thing for ya Syd" Stu shrugs. "Any other reasons?" Sydney asked. "Amends, when Billy came to me with his plan I said no, but he blackmailed me Syd he told me if I didn't help him he'd kill my family, I knew Tatum was on the kill list but I never thought I'd fall in love with her" Stu explains. "So are you gonna try to kill Billy?" Sydney asked as Stu nodded.

Mickey begins chocking on his own blood as Stu turns to him. "But let's start with you shall we" Stu smirked as he stabs Mickey in the chest hitting his heart and twisted the knife "good night Mick" Stu smirked and waved, this was the last thing Mickey saw before dying.

Winner

Stu Macher


	2. Jill vs Roman

Jill stabbed her cousin in the gut and smiled under the mask. Sydney immediately pulled away when Jill took the knife out, she pulled off the mask and smiled as a hurt expression crossed Sydney's face. "Hello Sydney surprised?" Jill asks with a smirk "watch this" Jill said as she took a camera out of her mask and put it next to her face. "This dear cousin is where the cameras turn off" Jill said with a smirk pressing a button on the camera turning it off dropping it along with the mask.

Jill smirks again as she snatched Sydney by the roots of her hair dragging her to the kitchen and threw her into the counter. "There's nobody whose gonna save me" Sydney thought tears falling down her face "Stu isn't here Dewey and Gale isn't here I'm alone" Sydney thought quietly.

Jill opens the closet pulling Trever out of the closet "dear cousin all the evidence points to Trever and when you die Syd I'll put the last nail in the coffin by killing Trever" Jill put her hands up doing hand quotations "and kill ghostface in a blind rage after he killed my cousin" Jill explained her master plan before being interrupted by the voice of her other cousin Roman Bridger "I'm sorry dear cousin" Roman sarcastically said with a smirk on his face "But I can't let you kill Sydney" Roman said as he walks in front of Sydney clutching his knife tightly.

The last person Sydney thought was gonna save her was her brother Roman "for two specific reasons" Roman says putting up two fingers as Sydney smiled weakly proud of her brothers change of heart. Stu had already had a change of heart when he saved Sydney from Mickey. "One she's my sister" Roman said as he put one finger down "and two because I'm gonna be the one to put that bitch down" Roman growls before turning around hitting Syd in the head with the bud of the knife knocking her to her knees.

Jill took the opportunity to rush Roman stabbing him in the lower back and be turns around growling "fucking bitch!" He hissed turning around slapping Jill in the face knocking her down as he immediately jumps on her punching her multiple times in the face and throat, Jill eventually took the opportune time kneeing him in the groin Roman growls out as she slashed at his face cutting his face quite deep as she kicked him off of her. Neither of then noticed that Sydney helped Trever up and snuck off.

Roman growls angrily as he rushed Jill, she dodged him just barley and stabs him in the gut two swift times then she kicked his knee out knocking the man to his knees as she slashed at his back multiple times causing him to yell out Jill eventually laughs as she sunk the knife deep into the back of his neck as the knife went right through his neck and pierced through his throat. Roman begins chocking on his own blood slowly dying making gurgling sounds. Jill snatched the man by the root of his hair ripping the knife out brutally before throwing his head down. "Now time to kill my dear cousin" Jill smiled sweetly turning around to see the Sydney and Trever gone "Fuck!" Jill growled angrily kicking Roman's corpse multiple times "if it wasn't for you I would've killed Sydney you stupid motherless bastard!" Jill shouts angrily Sydney freezes upon hearing her then quickly starts moving again with Trever "well that was fun" Trever says rolling his eyes.

Winner

Jill Roberts


	3. Charlie vs Debbie

After the phone call with ghostface ends Charlie hesitantly looks around for any sign of Jill, still playing the good guy Charlie sighs in relief as Kirby opens the patio door briskly walking towards Charlie, "I won Charlie I fucking won" kirby happily said ripping the duck tape off of his hands and mouth.

"He tried to beat me but I fucking won" kirby repeated helping him up to his feet little did she know he had a knife on him. "Kirby this is making a move" Charlie said swiftly stabbing her in the gut his left hand on her shoulder. He rips the knife out and pulls her face close to his. "Four years of classes together, and you notice me now?!" Charlie says angrily. Little did he know Debbie Loomis was watching from the bushes shaking her head disappointed. "Stupid bitch it's to late!" Charlie stabs her again this time he wrapped his free arm around her. "I know it looks allot quicker in the movies" Charlie says smiling as he pushed her down.

Upon hearing a voice behind him Charlie whips his head around seeing Debbie "tsk tsk tsk, such a shame. What kind of motive is that?" Debbie asks arching an eyebrow. "I don't need to explain my self to you!" Charlie retaliated "now if you excuse me, I need to find Jill and kill Sydney Prescott" Charlie says starting to walk off until he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder and a sharp pain in his back "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't let you do that" Debbie says taking the knife out before she can stab him again Charlie dodged her knife and stabs her in the gut smirking Charlie takes it out.

"Ya see what you don't know is I'm the new ghostface and you, your a hasbeen" Charlie stabs her in the gut again. Debbie gasps trying to push him away but falling. Charlie gets bored "let's end this shall we?" Charlie smiled then takes the gun from her pocket and pushed her back. Debbie rushed Charlie pushing him through the glass patio door causing large glass shards to slash through his skin. Debbie smirked as she walked towards the young man. She ignored all pain and kneeled down in front of him. Debbie laughed as she ranted on and on about being the superior killer not realizing Charlie still has the gun. "Oh just please shut up you're worse than Trever with the tough guy act" Charlie moaned in annoyance before pulling the trigger and a loud bang rings off as Debbie falls to the floor a bullet in her forehead.

Charlie slowly gets up I'm eminence pain and goes upstairs and gets confronted by an angry Jill. "Where the hell were you a1sshole" she yells slapping him in the face. Charlie gets confused as he didn't see Sydney nor Trever but he does see Romans corpse. "Whoa so I fought Debbie Loomis and you fought Roman Bridger I'm considering myself lucky, that guy would wear me as a scarf" Charlie laughs as Jill gives him the look. Charlie immediately stopped "let's go kill Sydney Prescott and Trever Sheldon" Jill hissed


	4. Semi finals contenders

for round one match one Stu killed Mickey moving on to the semi final round. Jill killed Roman moving on to the semi final round and finally Charlie killed Debbie moving on. Here is the matches moving on

Stu vs Jill

and

Billy vs Charlie

I hope you guys enjoyed the tournament thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Also the reason most of these matches came out so quick is because I have already written them on another app. The only match I haven't written of the semi final round yet is Stu vs Jill and I'll release that soon.


	5. Billy vs Charlie

Jill left the house shaking her head disappointed as Charlie went to leave he heard a voice Jill's angry voice. "No Charlie your staying right fucking here!" Jill growled walking towards him. "If I bring you with me you'll just hold me back, just fucking stay here for just in case they get the brilliant idea of looping back around." Jill explained sighing at the end before walking away.

Charlie sighed disappointed in himself. "this is bullshit!" He growled before sitting down and pulling out his phone. "Really Charles because a girl refused you kiss your goat faced ugly ass face" Billy snickers as Charlie slowly looks up him seeing the young man. Charlie gulped as he looked at him a terrified expression plastered on his face. "Time to die ya ugly bastard" Billy smirked

Charlie smirked upon getting a stupid thought. "maybe if I kill Billy Loomis and bring Jill his head she'll take me with her" Charlie thought before standing up grabbing his knife getting a boat load of false bravado in the process. "Ok Loomis, looks like I'll have to kill you first!" Charlie growls as Billy smirked. "oooh ominous" Billy laughed easily dodging Charlie's attack and throwing the scrawny man into the wall toying with him. "come on goat face!" Billy teased as Charlie got up rushing the man again. Billy simply punched Charlie knocking the man down.

Billy chuckles to himself as he walked to the kitchen and picked out the sharpest butcher knife. Before he knew it Billy felt a sharp pain in his side. He groaned in pain before turning around bitch smacking Charlie knocking the weaker man back. Billy angrily walked towards Charlie taking the buck hunting knife out of his side and smirked evilly "thanks I was gonna need this" Billy evilly cackles. "please, please if we. If we" Charlie started but gulped. "If we what goat face?" Billy teased cornering the man.

"Oh uh if we work together we could kill that bitch Jill Roberts and Sydney Prescott! we can add Trever Sheldon and Stu Macher to the list to if you want to" Charlie explained. He was planning to backstab Billy literally to impress Jill. "You see there's one problem with that. I don't like you. Hell I don't even like Stu that much I only have him with me because one he's useful a hell of a lot more useful than you and two he wouldn't even think about backstabbing me." Billy smirked and evilly laughed as he saw the fear in Charlie's eyes. A dark and evil glint in Billy's own eyes as he swiftly stabbed Charlie in the throat with the butcher knife pushing it out through his neck as blood gushed throughout that entire wall.


End file.
